Faux petits surnoms
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Jane est persuadé que Lisbon n'est pas engagée dans un couple car elle ne supporte les surnoms entre amoureux. Il décide donc de voir si il a raison ... JISBON !
1. Chapter 1

Un matin dans les bureaux du CBI, tout était normal. Jane alla voir sa patronne comme chaque matin et comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper et s'installa dans le divan de celle-ci

**Lisbon :** Oui je vais bien, merci de le demander !

**Jane :** Quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Le matin vous me demander toujours si je vais bien

**Jane :** Désolé … Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?

**Lisbon :** Oui super, mais je ne sais pas si je peux dire la même chose de vous

**Jane :** Si si … Mais je réfléchissais

**Lisbon :** A quoi ?

**Jane :** A vous

Lisbon fut très surprise de la réponse de son consultant et ses joues prirent des couleurs

**Lisbon :** Et vous pensez à quoi exactement ?

**Jane :** Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'aviez pas de petit ami

Cette fois ci ça y est, ses joues sont devenues totalement rouges

**Lisbon :** Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ?

**Jane :** Je sais pas … Mais vous, vous savez !

**Lisbon :** De quoi ?

**Jane :** Pourquoi vous n'êtes avec personne en ce moment

**Lisbon :** Peut-être tout simplement parce que personne ne me le demande

**Jane :** La je ne vous crois pas, il y a sûrement plein d'hommes qui vous cour après

**Lisbon :** Et bien non

**Jane :** Mais je suis sur qu'il y a une autre raison

**Lisbon :** Non, il n'y en a aucune

**Jane :** Je suis sur que c'est parce que vous ne supportez pas qu'on vous donne des drôles de surnoms

**Lisbon :** Et bien moi je vous dis que vous êtes un peu trop sur de vous !

**Jane :** Donc ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Lisbon :** Les surnoms ? Absolument pas

**Jane :** Je ne vous crois pas

**Lisbon :** Et je peux vous le prouver comment ?

**Jane :** Je suis sur que vous ne tiendriez pas une semaine si je vous donne des petits surnoms

**Lisbon :** Vous ? Vous voulez me donner des surnoms ?

**Jane :** Bein oui

**Lisbon :** Jane, vous n'êtes pas mon petit ami

**Jane :** Et alors, on a qu'à dire que c'est strictement professionnel

**Lisbon :** Ca n'a rien de professionnel

**Jane :** Lisbooooon ! Vous vous attardez toujours sur les détails ! Et puis si vous dites non, ça veut dire que j'avais raison !

**Lisbon :** Et bien vous savez quoi ? Ok, Allez-y !

**Jane :** (très fière de lui) Je vais bien m'amusez

**Lisbon :** Donc ça veut dire que vous aimez bien devoir me donner des surnoms ?

**Jane :** Oui, mais j'aime surtout vous ennuyer, et je sais que vous ne tiendrez pas toute la semaine

**Lisbon :** C'est ce qu'on verra !

Jane quitta le bureau de sa patronne très souriant. Il alla s'installer dans son canapé habituel sous les regards de ses amis.

**Rigsby :** Tu à l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui

**Jane :** A bon ?

**Van Pelt :** En plus, tu sortais du bureau de Lisbon

**Jane :** Et alors ?

**Van Pelt :** Non non, rien …

Jane faisait une tête décontractée alors qu'au fond de lui, il se marrait en imaginant la tête que feraient ses collègues quand il appellera Lisbon pour la première fois avec un petit surnom.

De longues minutes plus tard, Lisbon arriva dans l'open space, un dossier à la main. Elle attira l'attention de tout le monde mais comme à son habitude, Jane ne bougea pas. Il dormait

**Lisbon :** JANE !

Jane se releva lentement avec un air apaisé

**Jane :** Oui ma chérie ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jane, puis vers Lisbon. Celle-ci ne fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à parler

**Lisbon :** On a une nouvelle affaire. Une jeune femme à été retrouvée morte étranglée dans un parc

**Cho :** On arrive

Tous se levèrent à l'exception de Jane, comme d'habitude

**Van Pelt :** Tu ne viens pas ?

**Jane :** Hein ? Si si, j'arrive

Ils partirent tous vers l'ascenseur pour descendre à leurs voitures. Jane marcha à coté de Lisbon et déposa son bras autour de la taille de celle-ci qui se bougea directement pour retirer ce bras qui ne devait pas être à cette place

**Lisbon :** On a dit les surnoms, pas plus !

Jane leva les mains en l'aire pour jouer les innocents puis continua sa route à coté de Lisbon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux du crime, Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby se dirigèrent vers le corps de la victime tandis que Lisbon se dirigea vers un agent de police.

**Lisbon :** Bonjour, je suis l'agent Teresa Lisbon du CBI, vous nous avez appelé pour cette affaire

**Blake :** Agent Blake, du FBI. Si j'avais su que j'avais fait appel à une si jolie femme, je vous aurais appelé plus vite

**Lisbon :** Eum, merci

**Blake :** (souriant) Donc, la victime s'appelle Jenny Houtford et elle avait 34ans. Elle était fleuriste dans une boutique à proximité de ce parc. D'après sa collègue, elle était partie tôt ce matin car elle ne se sentait pas très bien

Jane, un peu plus loin, voyait sa patronne parler avec un agent du FBI. Il l'observa et vit qu'elle souriait en parlant à cet agent et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de ceux-ci

**Jane :** Mon cœur, tu as du nouveau ?

Lisbon et Blake se retournèrent. Lisbon fit un regard noir à son consultant puis fit les présentations

**Lisbon :** Agent Blake, voici mon consultant, Patrick Jane

En disant cette dernière phrase, Lisbon avait regardé Jane avec attention. Celui-ci n'avait fait qu'afficher un grand sourire. Jane tandis sa main, et Blake tandis ensuite la sienne pour s'offrir une poignée de main

**Jane :** Enchanté

**Blake :** De même

**Jane :** (regardant Lisbon et souriant) Donc, tu as du nouveau ma puce ?

**Lisbon :** Oui, elle s'appelait Jenny Houtford, avait 34ans et était fleuriste

**Jane :** Mmh … Et en plus, elle était très jolie, tout comme toi ! Bon, je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus auprès des autres. Blake, ravis de vous connaître

Lors de cette dernière phrase, Lisbon était énervée mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était, après tout, si elle disait quelque chose, ça voulait dire que Jane avait raison au sujet des surnoms maos ne voulait dans aucun cas l'admettre et le voir avec son sourire de vainqueur. Une fois que Jane fut partit, elle regarda l'agent Blake, un peu gênée par l'attitude de son consultant

**Blake :** C'est, eum … Votre petit ami ?

**Lisbon :** C'est assez compliqué à expliquer

Jane se rapprocha donc de ses 3 collègues

**Jane :** Alors, du nouveau de ce coté ?

**Rigsby :** Aucun indice, celui qui l'a tué est un pro

**Van Pelt :** Ca va être dur de le retrouver

**Jane :** Ou justement, peut-être pas

**Rigsby :** Pourquoi ?

**Cho :** Car s'il n'a laissé aucune trace, c'est qu'il connaît les méthodes qu'on utilise pour retrouver des tueurs comme lui. Il doit donc sûrement travailler ou connaît sûrement quelqu'un qui travaille pour la police

Jane pointa un doigt dans la direction de Cho pour lui montrer que c'était ce à quoi il pensait lui aussi.

**Jane :** Je vais aller avertir Lisbon

**Van Pelt :** D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lisbon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

**Jane :** (souriant à grande dent) Ca ne se voit pas ?

Van Pelt fut très surprise et très heureuse de la constatation qu'elle venait de faire. Jane quant à lui repartit près de sa patronne. Elle parlait toujours avec l'agent du FBI « Il m'énerve déjà celui là ! » Ce dit-il à lui-même en s'approchant de plus en plus. Une fois derrière elle, ne faisant aucun bruit, il l'entoura par la taille en lui parlant dans l'oreille

**Jane :** Tu vas être fière de moi, j'ai du nouveau

**Lisbon :** Jane !

Elle se retourna brusquement pour qu'il arrête de la tenir et pour qu'elle puisse le voir en face et lui montrer la colère qui commençait à monter en elle

**Jane :** Oui ?

**Lisbon :** Arrêtez !

**Jane :** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler mon chou, on avait un accord

**Lisbon :** Je ne parle pas de ça

**Jane :** De quoi alors ?

Lisbon se retourna et vit que Blake les regardait et écoutait leur conversation. Elle devait donc parler sans dévoiler tous leurs petits compromis

**Lisbon :** Il … Il y avait une limite

**Jane :** Et bien ?

**Lisbon :** Et bien vous l'avez franchie

**Blake :** Désolé de m'intercaler dans votre discussion mais, vous le vouvoyez ?

**Lisbon :** Je …

**Jane :** … C'est un petit jeu, ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Blake :** Ah !

**Jane :** Donc, continue

**Lisbon :** C'est la seule chose que j'avais besoin de vous … de te dire

**Jane :** Bien, donc maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais commencer

**Blake :** On vous écoute

**Jane :** Le tueur fait partie de la police

**Lisbon :** Et comment v, TU à découvert ça ?

**Jane :** Secret professionnel ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais quoi faire pour me faire parler

**Lisbon :** Ah oui ?!

**Jane :** Bien sur !

Venant de comprendre, Lisbon prit des couleurs aux joues et fit une légère tape sur le bras de son consultant

**Jane :** Et je saurais aussi te dire que le tueur fait partie d'une des 2 équipes travaillant sur l'affaire

**Blake :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**Jane :** Qui a-t-il ?

**Blake :** Vous insinuez que ce soit un membre de mon équipe qui a fait ce coup ?

**Jane :** Oui, ou un de la notre ! Quoi que non, de la votre, je connais mon équipe et ce ne sont pas des tueurs …

**Blake :** C'est impossible, vous pouvez jouer au supérieur qui connaît son équipe et à accuser une autre mais moi aussi je connais la mienne, et je sais très bien qu'aucun d'eux n'a pu faire ça !

**Jane :** Bon, nous avons terminé. Nous reviendrons plus tard si nous avons d'autres questions. Ma chérie, tu viens ?

**Lisbon :** Non, tu as peut-être fini mais moi je suis loin du compte

**Jane :** Si c'est ce que tu pense, moi je retourne au bureau

Jane s'en alla mais après quelques pas, il se retourna en direction de sa patronne et de l'agent du FBI

**Jane :** A oui encore une chose, Blake ? Arrête de la draguer ! J'ai l'air gentil mais vaut mieux ne pas me voir énerver !


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane :** A oui encore une chose, Blake ? Arrête de la draguer ! J'ai l'air gentil mais vaut mieux ne pas me voir énerver !

Blake avait l'air énervé, mais pas autant que Lisbon qui allait bientôt exploser à cause du comportement de son consultant. Jane quant à lui continua sa route soulagé après l'avertissement qu'il venait de donner au dragueur de 1e ordre dont Lisbon était sa prochaine victime.

**Jane :** _« Pour qui il se prenait celui là ?! Attends, qu'est-ce que je dis là ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais jaloux ! Non … »_

De retour dans les bureaux du CBI, Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby étaient en train de travailler et Jane était une fois de plus allongé dans son fameux canapé en cuivre d'un brun très usé.

Lisbon entra dans l'open space et observa tous ses collègues un par un pour tomber sur Jane

**Lisbon :** Jane ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

**Jane :** J'arrive mon trésor

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel puis rentra dans son bureau, suivit de près par son consultant. Une fois rentré tout les 2, Lisbon prit soin de fermer la porte pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur discussion

**Lisbon :** Jane, trop c'est trop !

**Jane :** Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que vous ne tiendrez pas toute une semaine

**Lisbon :** Sauf que ça, ça va. Mais vous allez trop loin !

**Jane :** Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire

**Lisbon :** Arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Vous me tenez pas la taille, vous faites croire à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble et vous faites même une fausse petite crise de jalousie devant Blake. Vous lui dites de me pas m'approcher comme si c'était parce que je vous appartenais, mais Jane, je ne vous appartiens pas ! Je ne suis pas votre petite amie !

**Jane :** Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser que c'était faux la crise devant Blake ?

**Lisbon :** Arrêtez Jane !

**Jane :** Je ne rigole pas Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Et pourquoi vous auriez fait ça ?

**Jane :** Ce Blake là, je ne le sens pas. Ca se voit qu'il a l'habitude de draguer. Il restera avec vous puis quand il en aura marre il utilisera sa même petite technique de drague sur quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

**Jane :** Car je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez prendre par ce mec

**Lisbon :** Oui, ça j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi vous faites autant attention à moi ?

**Jane :** Parce que tu es mon petit rayon de soleil, ma chérie …

Jane lui fit un baiser sur la joue et puis repartit dans l'open space. Lisbon s'empourpra et un léger sourire se fit voir sur son visage.

De l'autre coté, Jane se recoucha dans son canapé et sous les regards de ses collègues

**Van Pelt :** Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

**Jane :** Quelque chose

**Van Pelt :** Vous vous êtes disputés ?

**Jane :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Van Pelt :** On l'entendait crier jusqu'ici

**Jane :** Si tu l'as entendu crier, alors pourquoi tu me demande si on s'est disputé ?

**Van Pelt :** Pour être sure

**Jane :** Et bien oui, si tu veux savoir, mais ça s'est arrangé

**Van Pelt :** Ouh … Petite dispute de couple

Jane ignora cette dernière et fit semblant de dormir

Le soir même, Lisbon était encore dans son bureau quand son téléphone sonna

**Lisbon :** Lisbon !

**Blake :** Oui, c'est Blake

**Lisbon :** Oh ! Blake, pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

**Blake :** J'ai du nouveau sur l'enquête

**Lisbon :** Oh ! Super ! Racontez-moi

**Blake :** Je préfèrerais en parler avec vous face à face

**Lisbon :** Oh, et bien, je peux vous trouver où ?

**Blake :** Je vous envoie l'adresse

**Lisbon :** Très bien, j'appelle Jane et on arrive

**Blake :** Je préférerais que vous veniez seule

**Lisbon :** Et bien, j'arrive tout de suite alors

**Blake :** A tout de suite

Lisbon se leva et prit sa veste pour partir. Elle quitta son bureau et vit Jane en train de dormir encore et toujours sur son canapé légendaire. Elle s'approcha et le regarda dormir quelques instants

**Lisbon :** Bon nuit, Jane

Elle partit sans un bruit à sa voiture pour rejoindre Blake à l'adresse qu'il venait de lui envoyer

Blake attendait dans une petite rue en plein centre de Sacramento. Il regarda sa montre, il espérait que Lisbon ne tarde pas. Après quelques minutes de plus à attendre, il vit arriver une voiture et se douta que c'était celle de Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Blake, vous voilà

**Blake :** En chaire et en os !

**Lisbon :** Très drôle ! Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

**Blake :** Je devais vous parler

**Lisbon :** Vous avez du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

**Blake :** Arrêtez un peu de parler travail …

**Lisbon :** Pourquoi je suis là alors ?!

**Blake :** Vous sortez vraiment avec votre consultant ?

**Lisbon :** Je … Euh … Oui, et alors ?

**Blake :** J'ai du mal à vous croire

**Lisbon :** Et pourquoi ça ?!

**Blake :** Lui, on voit qu'il vous aime, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'aimez autant

**Lisbon :** Si, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça !

**Blake :** Vous le vouvoyez, vous vous détachez de lui quand il vous prend dans ses bras, …

**Lisbon :** Il ne faut pas confondre vie professionnelle et vie personnelle

**Blake :** Je ne suis pas convaincu

**Lisbon :** Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

**Blake :** Par contre avec moi, vous avez plus de chance d'être épanouie

**Lisbon :** Je le suis déjà assez avec Jane

**Blake :** Vous voyez, vous l'appelez par son nom de famille

**Lisbon :** Vous avez fini avec vos plaisanteries ?

**Blake :** Je sais qu'au fond vous avez des sentiments pour moi, maintenant c'est à moi de les faire monter à la surface

**Lisbon :** Arrêtez, ça devient ridicule

**Blake :** Vous me trouvez ridicule ?

**Lisbon :** Si vous continuez dans cette lancée, oui !

**Blake :** Avouez que vous m'aimez

**Lisbon :** Blake, franchement, non !

**Blake :** Encore ce matin vous rigoliez à toutes mes blagues, et quand votre très cher consultant m'a dit d'arrêter de vous draguer, vous avez arrêté

**Lisbon :** Je … Je suis avec lui et j'ai compris que ça le déplaisait, donc j'ai arrêté

**Blake :** Arrêtez, vous mentez comme vous respirez

**Lisbon :** Vous, arrêtez !

Lisbon partit en direction de sa voiture mais Blake la retenait par le bras

**Lisbon :** Lâchez-moi !

Elle se débattu un peu mais il l'a tenait toujours. Elle fit donc un coup sec avec son bras pour qu'il l'a lâche pour de bon, ce qu'il fit assez vite

**Lisbon :** Je vous ai dit de me lâcher

Elle partit à sa voiture, démarra et rentra chez elle. Jane avait raison au niveau de Blake.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe avait rendez-vous sur le lieu de crime pour essayer tant bien que mal de récolter le moindre petit indice, vu que l'enquête n'avançait plus.

Lisbon vit Blake s'approcher d'elle et pour éviter de dialoguer avec ce dernier, elle décida de s'approcher de Jane et fit la chose que jamais elle ne penserait faire :

**Lisbon :** Chéri !

Jane se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa patronne et la vit venir près de lui. Elle lui fit un baiser sur sa joue, assez proche de sa bouche d'ailleurs

**Jane :** Lisbon, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui ?

**Lisbon :** Je joue à votre petit jeu, pourquoi ?

**Jane :** Comme ça …

**Lisbon :** Si ça vous énerve, dites-le et j'arrête

**Jane :** Étant donné que Blake est entrain de nous dévisager, vous pouvez continuer

Jane passa son bras autour de la taille de Lisbon qui se tourna vers son consultant

**Jane :** Bein quoi ? J'en profite !

**Lisbon :** Ouais ! Profitez seulement !

Jane sourit, sans pour autant la lâcher. Après quelques heures, personne n'avait du nouveau. Ils rentrèrent donc tous à leurs bureaux. Jane faisait la route dans la voiture de Lisbon. Au début, tout était calme, quand Jane décida d'entamer la conversation

**Jane :** Vous avez fait quoi hier ? Je ne vous ai pas vu partir

**Lisbon :** Vous dormiez quand je suis partie

**Jane :** C'est donc vous qui m'avez souhaité bonne nuit

**Lisbon :** Non

**Jane :** Si, vous m'avez dit « Bonn nuit, Jane »

**Lisbon :** Oui, peut-être …

**Jane :** Et donc, vous avez fait quoi hier ?

Lisbon ne répondit pas. Jane comprit directement

**Jane :** Non, vous êtes allé voir Blake ?

**Lisbon :** Et alors ?

**Jane :** Il vous a emmené où ? Dans un parc ? Un resto ?

**Lisbon :** Dans une rue

**Jane :** Oh, pas très romantique

**Lisbon :** Il devait me parler de l'enquête

**Jane :** Mais il vous a parlé d'autre chose, non ?

**Lisbon :** non …

**Jane :** Lisbon, vous ne savez pas mentir ! Enfin si, mais pas avec moi !

**Lisbon :** C'est une des choses que je déteste chez vous

**Jane : **Là franchement, ça me fait quelque chose, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Fallait pas !

**Lisbon :** C'est ça, moquez-vous

**Jane :** Et donc … Il vous a dit quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Ca ne vous regarde pas

**Jane :** Si, je dois jouer le rôle du petit ami jaloux donc expliquez-moi ! Je dois avoie de bonne information pour mieux jouer mon rôle !

**Lisbon :** Il m'a demandé si je sortais réellement avec vous

**Jane :** Et vous lui avez dit non

**Lisbon :** Je lui ai dit que si

**Jane :** Lisbon ! Vous m'impressionnez !

**Lisbon :** Je devais répondre quoi ? « En fait non, on joue la comédie pour rigoler »

**Jane :** Et ensuite

**Lisbon :** …

De nouveau Lisbon de répondit pas, et encore une fois il comprit. Décidément, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher !

**Jane :** Non ! Il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait ?!

**Lisbon :** Non !

**Jane :** Lisbooooon !

**Lisbon :** Il m'a juste dit que … Que je serais mieux avec lui …

**Jane :** On reconnaît vite les dragueurs de 1e classe ! Ils se croient supérieurs mais ils sont vraiment pathétiques !

**Lisbon :** Oui, bon, ça va …

**Jane :** Et vous lui avez répondu quoi ?

**Lisbon :** Ca suffit les questions !

**Jane :** Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, c'est que vous lui avez dit quelque chose me concernant

**Lisbon :** Je ne suis pas obliger de tout vous dire non plus !

**Jane :** Et ensuite ?

**Lisbon :** De quoi ensuite ?

**Jane :** Je suis sûr que ça ne s'est pas terminé là !

**Lisbon :** …

**Jane :** Lisbon, d'un moment à un autre je vais comme même le savoir, alors n'essayez pas de perdre du temps et dites-le moi

**Lisbon :** Il a dit que je n'étais pas amoureuse de vous, de moins, pas autant que vous … Que vous, vous m'aimez …

Lisbon regarda Jane, après tout elle venait de dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle

**Jane :** C'est pour ça que ce matin en le voyant vous êtes venue près de moi et vous m'avez appelé « chéri »

**Lisbon :** Oui …

Il était arrivé aux bureaux

**Jane :** Oh non ! Ca commençait à devenir intéressant

**Lisbon :** (ironiquement) Oh ! Comme c'est dommage !

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux. Midi arriva et il n'avait toujours aucune trace de l'identité du tueur. Jane proposa à Lisbon d'aller manger en ville et elle accepta. Ils allèrent donc dans un petit resto peu réputé mais juste assez bien que pour manger un petit quelque chose avant de reprendre le boulot. En sortant du restaurant, en allant à la voiture, les 2 collègues rencontrèrent Blake. Surprise mais déterminée à ce que Blake ne la touche pas, Lisbon se colla à Jane en lui tenant la main

**Lisbon :** Blake, que faites-vous ici ?

**Blake :** Je suis venu manger quelque chose, comme vous

**Lisbon :** Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Blake :** Rien pour le moment, et vous ?

**Lisbon :** Moi je n'ai rien de nouveau, et toi trésor ? On ne t'aurait pas dit quelque chose que je n'aie pas entendu ?

**Jane :** Si

**Lisbon :** Tu as du nouveau ?

**Jane :** Oui

**Lisbon :** Depuis quand ?

**Jane :** Oh ! Depuis hier quand j'ai dit qu'on avait fini les questions mais que tu es restée près de Blake car toi tu n'avais pas terminé

**Lisbon :** Et tu ne m'as rien dit

**Jane :** Bien sur que non, tu ne me croiras pas !

**Lisbon :** Vas-y !

**Jane :** Non, je vais te vexer

Lisbon s'approcha de l'oreille de Jane pour lui chuchoter quelque chose

**Lisbon :** (chuchotant) Allez-y et je vous ferai cette fameuse chose qui vous fait tout avouer !

**Jane :** (chuchotant) Celle qui vous avait fait rougir quand j'en ai parlé la dernière fois devant Blake ?

**Lisbon :** (chuchotant) Oui

**Jane :** (Parlant à Lisbon) Ok je vais parler ! (Parlant à Blake) Quand je vous ai dit qu'elle me fait dire tout ce qu'elle veut !

**Lisbon :** Alors ?

**Jane :** Le tueur c'est Blake


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon s'approcha de l'oreille de Jane pour lui chuchoter quelque chose

**Lisbon :** (chuchotant) Allez-y et je vous ferai cette fameuse chose qui vous fait tout avouer !

**Jane :** (chuchotant) Celle qui vous avait fait rougir quand j'en ai parlé la dernière fois devant Blake ?

**Lisbon :** (chuchotant) Oui

**Jane :** (Parlant à Lisbon) Ok je vais parler ! (Parlant à Blake) Quand je vous ai dit qu'elle me fait dire tout ce qu'elle veut !

**Lisbon :** Alors ?

**Jane :** Le tueur c'est Blake

**Blake :** Je vous demande pardon ?!

**Jane :** Ne soyez pas surpris, un jour ou l'autre la pièce allait tomber !

**Lisbon :** Blake, c'est vraiment vous ?

Blake regarda Lisbon et Jane à tour de rôle puis pris de panique, il sortit son arme et la pointa en direction de Lisbon

**Blake :** Si un seul de vous deux bouge, je lui tire dessus !

Les 2 agents s'immobilisèrent

**Blake :** Approche-toi poupée, ou ton copain aura ta mort sur sa conscience

Lisbon exécuta ce que Blake lui dit. Une fois à coté de lui, Blake lui retira son arme cachée entre son pantalon et son t-shirt pour être sans danger et colla la sienne contra la tempe de la brunette.

**Jane :** Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Hein ?

**Blake :** Toi ta gueule ! C'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation !

**Jane :** Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?!

**Blake :** Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver monsieur je sais tout mieux que tout le monde ! Tout était parfait ! Aucun indice, aucun moyen de me tracer, mais bien sur monsieur le médium doit absolument me dénoncer !

**Jane :** Tu vas m'interdire de faire mon travail ?

**Blake :** Tu vas m'envoyer en prison et tu dois payer !

**Jane :** Alors justement, laisse Lisbon en dehors de cette histoire si c'est moi qui dois payer

**Blake : **Si je te tue, tu vas souffrir que quelques secondes seulement ! Mais si je la tue elle …

**Lisbon :** Jane …

**Jane :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon !

**Lisbon :** Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Jane j'ai un fusil pointé sur ma tempe !

**Blake :** Monsieur s'inquiète pour sa copine ? Mon plan fonctionne donc à merveille !

**Jane :** Blake, arrête ton manège ! Je ne suis même pas avec Lisbon

**Blake :** C'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit hier

**Jane :** C'était un paris à la con !

**Blake :** D'après ses arguments d'hier, j'ai du mal à vous croire

**Jane :** J'ignore ce qu'elle t'a dit hier mais tu ne vois pas que tout est faux ?

**Blake :** Oh mais au début j'avais des doutes, mais hier elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse avec toi, qu'elle t'aimait, … Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant

**Jane :** Vous avez vraiment dit ça ?

**Lisbon :** Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?!

**Blake :** De toute façon, Jane, ne le nie plus pour essayé de sauver ta copine, je sais que vous sortez ensemble

**Jane :** Blake, on ne s'est jamais embrassé, tu as remarqué ? Et es ce que tu nous as déjà entendu se dire « je t'aime » ?

**Blake :** Je m'en fous, je sais juste que ça te ferait de la peine si elle mourait, et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Jane leva les mains en l'aire comme pour se dénoncer

**Jane :** J'ai un marché, tu me fais ce que tu veux pendant autant de temps que tu veux, tu m'attache, tu me torture, tout ce que tu veux ! Au choix ! Full option ! Comme ça c'est même toi qui choisis la durée de ma souffrance, et en échange tu laisse Lisbon s'en aller

**Blake :** Ca m'a l'aire raisonnable

**Lisbon :** Jane, Arrêtez tout de suite ! Na faites pas ça Jane !

**Jane :** Lisbon, vous êtes compliquée ! Je suis entrain de vous sauvez la vie et vous refusez mon aide

**Lisbon :** Parce que je ne veux pas !

**Jane :** Lisbon, ne me dites pas que voulez mourir ?!

**Lisbon :** Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez de ma faute

**Jane :** Ce ne sera pas votre faute

**Lisbon :** Si ! Vu que s'est ma vie contre la votre

**Jane :** S'il vous plait Lisbon, faites ça pour moi

**Lisbon :** Comme si vous préfériez qu'on vous torture ! **Jane :** Je préfère être torturé plutôt que de revivre la même chose qu'il y a 10ans

Jane baissa la tête. Il était triste en se remémorant les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé 10ans plus tôt

**Lisbon :** Jane …

**Jane :** S'il vous plait Lisbon

**Lisbon :** Mais vous ne revivrez pas la même chose que la dernière fois … Je … J'ai … Je n'ai pas la même importance que votre femme et votre fille Jane … Vous … Devez … Juste vous dire que … C'est juste un membre de votre équipe qui … Enfin, c'est juste une collègue en moins comme n'importe laquelle

**Jane :** Je ne saurais pas me dire ça. Lisbon vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous êtes plus importante que tout les autres

**Lisbon :** Jane …

**Jane :** Je souffrirai autant que la dernière fois. Lisbon vous êtes trop importante pour moi. Je vo…

**Blake :** Bon les gars, ici ce n'est pas « Plus Belle La Vie » je vous signale ! Donc vos histoires gardez-les vous !

**Jane :** Donc vous voulez qu'on fasse cour ?

Jane leva les mains en l'aire pour se dénoncer

**Jane :** Je me laisse faire ! Lâchez Lisbon et je serai tout à vous !

Blake hésita un peu puis lâcha brusquement Lisbon sur le sol. Elle tomba et roula quelques fois avant de s'arrêter. Jane courra vers Lisbon pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle était blessée à la tête mais était toujours consciente. Jane passa une main dans les cheveux de sa patronne pour la rassurée quand une voix l'interpella

**Blake :** JANE ! Ici tout de suite ou je l'achève en un seul tire

Jane se leva et s'approcha de Blake doucement. Une fois à sa hauteur, il approcha lentement une de ses mains vers l'arme de Lisbon que Blake avait placée dans la ceinture de son pantalon et la pointa vers l'agent du FBI. Le mentaliste vit que l'autre homme s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus et, instinctivement, tira une balle dans qui se nicha dans la jambe de ce dernier. Blake tomba à terre de souffrance. Jane lui reprit son arme, pour que Blake soit désarmé. Une fois fait, il retourna auprès de Lisbon, appela la police et resta au chevet de sa belle brune

Quelques heures plus tard, Lisbon avait fini sa visite à l'hôpital et n'était sortie qu'avec une petite coupure au-dessus de l'œil. Elle retourna à son bureau où ses amis, car oui ce sont plus ses amis que ses collègues, l'attendait.

Une fois à l'étage respectif, elle sortit et vit ses 3 amis qui l'avait attendu juste là. Ils l'a prit dans leurs bras et Lisbon les rassura. Après quelques minutes, Jane arriva de son grenier vers l'open space et vit Lisbon auprès de ses collègues. Il courra vers elle

**Jane :** Teresa !

Oui, Jane l'avait appelée par son nom. Lisbon fut surprise mais positivement. Elle s'approcha à son tour de son consultant et une fois à la même hauteur, ils se prirent dans les bras

**Jane :** Teresa …

**Lisbon :** Je vais bien, ne vous …

**Jane :** Oui ?

**Lisbon :** (souriant) Ne t'inquiète pas

Jane sourit à son tour puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'approcha de Lisbon et l'embrassa. Il fut étonné et heureux à la fois que Lisbon répondit aussi vite à son baiser. Il dura longtemps, ou bien alors c'est juste le temps qui s'était arrêté à cet instant précis ?

Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent

**Van Pelt :** Jane m'avait donc dit la vérité ! Vous sortez vraiment ensemble !

**Lisbon :** Quoi ?! JANE ! Tu lui as dit qu'on sortait ensemble ?!

**Jane :** Non !

**Van Pelt :** Si !

**Jane :** Tu m'as juste demandé ce qu'il y avait entre Lisbon et moi

**Van Pelt :** Et tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec

**Jane :** Non, je t'ai dit : « Ca ne se voit pas ? »

**Lisbon :** T'es un malin toi ! Tu savais qu'elle allait penser qu'on sortait ensemble !

**Jane :** Non, ça paraissait logique l'histoire des surnoms !

**Lisbon :** Mais oui c'est ça !

**Van Pelt :** L'histoire des quoi ?

**Jane :** Oh non, rien ! Une longue histoire

**Lisbon :** Franchement, tu m'énerve !

**Jane :** Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non ..?

**Lisbon :** (souriant) Ouais !

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, puis encore une fois, et encore une autre, …

Ca y est, ils avaient enfin trouvé le grand bonheur :D 33

[Alors voilà ) J'espère que vous avez aimé et comme à chaque fois, que se soit positif ou négatif, laissez un commentaire ! :P Je suis preneuse donc n'hésiter pas ! Et si vous avez des avis, des remarques, des conseils, des idées, ou autres, sachez que c'est la bienvenue car ça m'aidera quoi qu'il arrive pour mes prochaines Fics et OS

Bisous bisous à tout le monde, merci de lire mes histoires et à la prochaine )]


End file.
